


Like Like

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of a scene in Episode 3, back at Chloe's house after a night of adventuring in Blackwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot of an episode 3 scene. Needed some fluff in my life lol.

 

Slowly opening her eyes, squinting in the morning light, Max felt more at peace than ever before. Last night with Chloe at the pool had been exhilarating, awesome…and a whole bunch of other things that she couldn't describe.

But being back with Chloe made the world feel right again.

Turning her head to the left, she saw Chloe sleeping peacefully next to her; Max's expression softened when she saw just how…untroubled, and at peace Chloe looked.

_After everything Chloe's been through, she deserves some peace and quiet._

Glancing over the side of the bed, she spotted her camera, and an idea popped into her mind as she reached over and gently picked it up in her hand.

_At least I can remember this moment._

Reaching up to take a selfie of her and Chloe, her finger was about to press the shutter release when she heard—

" _Photobomb!"_

Chloe popped up next to her shoulder and Max just rolled her eyes.

"Photo-hog," Max said jokingly, but the camera flashed, the shutter whirred, and Max reached out for the photo that slid out, carefully placing it and the camera on the ground.  _Now that's a keeper._

"Morning," Chloe said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Max's torso and gently pressing herself into Max's back.

"Morning to you too," Max said lightly, turning so they were facing each other. That smile on Chloe's face— _now, this is the Chloe I remember. Happy._

"So that was awesome last night," Chloe grinned, and Max felt a smile come to her face as well as she hugged Chloe back, pressing her face into Chloe's chest. Despite the smell of smoke, Max loved hugging Chloe—just being close to Chloe, feeling how solid Chloe was in her arms, how gentle and familiar Chloe's arms were around her…It felt like home.

"Totally was awesome," Max mumbled, feeling Chloe put her chin atop her head.

"I had no idea you were such a touchy-feely kind of person," Chloe chuckled. "Dude, last night you were totally all over me. You like, even held my hand a few times."

Max just blushed, thankful that Chloe couldn't see her face. She'd wondered last night if Chloe had noticed the amount of times she'd reached out to just  _touch_  Chloe in some way. It just…reminded her that Chloe was here. Was real. Was alive.

With her.

"I just like knowing you're here with me," Max said softly, and she felt Chloe's arms tighten around her.

"Same," Chloe murmured, pressing her lips gently against Max's head, and once again, Max felt herself blushing.

"But honestly, we both smell like chlorine and shit," Chloe said after a moment, and Max burst out laughing, pulling away and seeing Chloe with that classic smirk on her face.

"Should probably get dressed," Max said, getting off the bed.

"Your clothes probably smell like chlorine too, dumbass," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. She gestured to her closet before sitting up on her bed. "Go pick out something from my fashion hole."

"Me? In your punk rock clothes?" Max asked, turning to Chloe and raising an eyebrow.

Chloe just gave an exasperated huff. "Dude, it's not like you have any style anyway."

"You're an ass, Chloe," Max sighed, but nonetheless turning and sliding open the door to Chloe's closet. After choosing out a red flannel and black jeans— _and of course, they're ripped_ —Max turned to Chloe, who'd been avidly staring.

Once their eyes met, Chloe looked away, her face red.

"How do I look?" Max stammered, feeling the heat rising to her face.

Chloe got up off the bed and came in front of Max, her hands reaching out to smooth the collar of the flannel. Max patiently waited for an answer, standing stock still as Chloe's hands were so close to her face…

"I like it when you wear my clothes," Chloe said suddenly, glancing up to see Max's expression.

Max had no idea how to respond, her thoughts scrambling for a second as she tried to come up with a response.

"I like you," Max blurted, and she immediately looked away, trying to hide her face— _wow, way to fuck up._

"Like, like like me or just like me?" Chloe said curiously, leaning over to try and see Max's face.

Max raised her hand to rewind—but felt Chloe's hand suddenly on hers, and she turned to see Chloe's face just inches from her own, her blue eyes bright and intense in the morning light.

"Don't you fucking dare rewind—say it. Do you like  _like_  me, Max?"

Opening and closing her mouth several times, Max tried to think of some way out of this predicament. Finding none, Max just sucked it up.  _Too late to take it back now._

Reaching forward to wrap her arms around Chloe again, and pressing her face into Chloe's shoulder, Max mumbled, trying to ignore her hammering heart, "I like like you."

What surprised her most was when she heard Chloe burst out laughing, a sound so light, so pure, so completely untouched by bitterness that Max had to pull away slightly and look up at Chloe's expression.

Joy. Happiness. A smile more radiant and full than she'd ever seen on Chloe since she'd been back in Arcadia.

"I like like you, too," Chloe said, leaning her forehead against Max's; and Max, her hand trembling, raised a hand to cup Chloe's face. The soft warmth of Chloe's cheek against her palm caused her to stop breathing for a moment, and as she looked into Chloe's eyes, something seemed to align in the world.

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" Chloe asked impishly, a smirk on her lips.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment," Max said, rolling her eyes and making to pull away, but Chloe gently gripped the front of her flannel, keeping Max in place.

"Please?" Chloe asked softly, biting her lip and giving Max the most adorable puppy face she'd ever seen.

Max tried to resist smiling, but felt herself reaching up with her other hand and pulling Chloe's face to hers. Chloe's lips were warm and eager against her own, and Max felt one of Chloe's hands gently coming up her back, Chloe's other hand pulling at her flannel, pulling them closer together. They broke away for a moment to breathe, their faces flushed as they looked at each other in the morning light.

"Now,  _that_  was fucking awesome," Chloe grinned, leaning her forehead against Max's, and Max felt the heat rise to her face as she brought her hands down to wrap her arms around Chloe's torso.

"That totally was."


End file.
